Information storage systems may include a variety of different hardware and software components. For instance, a storage system may include one or more storage controllers, where each of the storage controllers provides the low-level control for a plurality of physical storage drives. The storage system may also include network connections and other items that are ancillary to the storage functionality of the system. Storage systems continue to become more and more complex, with storage controllers hosting an increasing number of logical storage volumes and storage controllers being clustered rather than simply standing alone. There is currently a need for a management application that monitors assets of storage systems in an efficient and intuitive manner.